


Loving is Easy

by happytreasure



Series: Sweet Talk [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Mike, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Beta!Stan, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Set in the future, Slice of Life, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, kinda stan centric, theyre like in their late twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: Sometimes Stan is so suddenly reminded of the puppy love he felt for Bill Denbrough as a kid whenever they’re alone. He's taken back to the sweet, secret kisses and soft, innocent touches. Bill always likes to say he's adorable.Adorable—it’s such a pure word, a word Bill loves to describe him with. Mike prefers the word beautiful. It’s also times like this where Stan’s reminded that their love doesn’t feel complete without all three of them.His love for Mike Hanlon is a bit different. While his affection and admiration for Bill has always been a constant in his life, falling for Mike had been shameful at first. The guilt had consumed him when he realized his heart would never be content unless he was allowed to love them both.When he had finally accepted it, it was like a breath of fresh air, like coming home after being gone for too long.When he was eventually allowed to love both of them he finally felt complete.





	Loving is Easy

  
Sometimes Stan is so suddenly reminded of the puppy love he felt for Bill Denbrough as a kid whenever they’re alone. He’s taken back to the sweet, secret kisses and soft, innocent touches. 

Their boots crunch against the twigs and leaves of the nature trail. Mike couldn’t get off from work today, so it’s just him and Bill on their hike.

As much as Stan can’t stand getting dirty, traversing the woods is worth the risk if he’s able to experience the beauty of nature.

“Baby-love, hurry up,” he urges, practically skipping up the trail.

Bill laughs, jogging slightly to catch up. “God, you’re adorable when you’re so happy.”

Stan wrinkles his nose in disagreement.

Adorable—it’s such a pure word, a word Bill loves to describe him with. Mike prefers the word beautiful. It’s also times like this where Stan’s reminded that their love doesn’t feel complete without all three of them.

“I miss Mike,” he says, moving a branch out of his way as he advances.

“Me too,” Bill replies easily.

His love for Mike Hanlon is a bit different. While his affection and admiration for Bill has always been a constant in his life, falling for Mike had been shameful at first. The guilt had consumed him when he realized his heart would never be content unless he was allowed to love them both.

When he had finally accepted it, it was like a breath of fresh air, like coming home after being gone for too long.

He makes it to the opening where the trail falls off into a steep cliff. Bill walks up behind him and slowly and laces their fingers together.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Stan takes in a deep breath and lets out a content sigh. “I love you too.”

-

Stan pushes his tongue deeper into Mike’s mouth, desperate to feel as much of him as he can. They’re lying on their sides and he feels safe and encouraged in Mike’s strong arms. 

Bill is behind him, one arm hooked under Stan’s leg and slowly fucking in and out of him. He’s leaving pretty red and purple hickeys on Stan’s shoulders as he does.

Bill’s at the tail end of his rut, but still far enough in that he still has that wild look in his eyes. Clouded over and primal. Stan likes this part the best—it’s not rushed, still slightly rough and desperate, but slow enough that he can feel how much Bill loves him.

“So pretty, Stan, always so pretty,” Bill mumbles against his shoulder.

Stan pulls back from his kiss with Mike with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

“It’s true, baby, you’re beautiful,” Mike says softly, pushing a dark curl out of his face.

Stan wants to roll his eyes, but Bill shifts his angle slightly, grazing his prostate. Stan gasps and lets out a breathy moan.

“God, never gonna get tired of that sight,” Mike marvels.

Stan whines and pulls Mike closer so he can hide his face in his shoulder. Bill continues fucking him at the same angle, making his toes curl.

“Ah, right there, baby-love,” he pants.

Bill curses and his thrusts become slightly erratic, and Stan can tell he’s close.

“Can you take another knot, baby?” Mike questions, ready to stop Bill if needed.

Stan knows it’ll hurt a bit, it always does, but taking his alphas’ knots always makes him feel closer to them, more intimate.

“Yes, want it,” he whispers.

Mike nods, running his hands through Bill’s sweaty hair. “C’mon, Alpha, gonna knot your mate?” he says encouragingly.

Bill growls, and Stan moans loudly and digs his nails into Mike’s bicep as Bill pushes in his knot. 

“So good, so good, always so good for me,” Bill praises, pressing kisses all over his back.

Stan hums happily, pressing back into Bill’s touch. 

-

“Stanny, you’re always so good, so good for us, always please your alphas, huh?” Bill prattles. He’s hunched over Stan’s back, slamming his hips into him with deep, measured strokes.

Stan whimpers and buries his face further into Mike’s chest.

Bill’s ruts are all about ownership, even over Mike. It’s understandable, though—most alphas like to put their claim on their mate during rut. As the pack leader, Bill likes to assert his dominance all the time, especially during rut.

Mike can’t say he doesn’t like watching Bill wreck their beta. It satisfies a primal need in him as well. 

He grabs Stan’s face gently and makes him look up. “Doing a good job taking your alpha’s cock, baby boy,” he praises, holding his chin firm when he looks like he wants to hide his face again.

Bill changes his angle and speeds up his thrusts. Mike enjoys the dizzy, fucked-out face it puts on Stan.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, baby,” Mike coos.

-

Mike drags the washcloth soaked in soapy water down Stan’s back. 

“You doing okay, Stan?” Mike asks when he notices his mate starting to nod off.

Mike can’t blame him. The warm bath water is relaxing and their ruts always tend to wear Stan out. Well, they wear all of them out. Bill’s currently passed out on the bed. 

“I’m good, baby-love,” Stan mumbles, stifling a yawn.

“It’s okay if you’re tired, baby, we’re always so grateful that you take care of us,” Mike says.

“Just wish I was better at it, you know? Like if I were an omega it wouldn’t take as much out of me,” Stan sighs. 

Mike frowns. He hates when Stan talks this way, as if he and Bill made a mistake by mating with a beta.

“I wish it didn’t tire you out as much too, but I wouldn’t change anything about you. I love you the way you are,” Mike assures.

Stan nods slowly. “I know, it’s just...I have a hard time making myself remember that,” he admits.

Mike presses a soft kiss to Stan’s shoulder. “Well, Bill and I will always be here to remind you,” he promises.

-

Mike sticks his foot against Bill’s hip and pushes, flipping their positions. Bill makes a surprised noise and struggles underneath him. 

They should probably be at the gym by now considering they finished getting ready half an hour ago. A mixture of dilly-dallying and making out has lead them to where they are right now—play fighting on the bed, trying to pin each other down. 

Mike can’t remember what he had said to make Bill impishly tackle him on the bed, but it doesn’t matter; he intends to win.

“Say uncle!” he urges Bill.

“Never!” Bill protests.

Mike looks down at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Bill stops struggling and instead cants his hips forward towards Mike’s.

Bill gives Mike a suggestive smirk and bares his neck just slightly. It’s subtle, but it’s a sign or submission that’s bound to garner his attention.

Suddenly Mike is on his back with Bill’s knees holding down his biceps. 

“No fair!” he exclaims.

“All’s fair in love and war, baby,” Bill quotes, giving Mike a smug look.

Mike playfully growls, still struggling slightly against his boyfriend’s weight. They really should get going to the gym, Mike knows that, but it’s easy to forget things when you’re so in love.

-

They’re all back in Derry for Mr. Hanlon’s funeral. It didn’t come as a shock. Mike’s grandpa’s health had been declining steadily for the past year. But the knowledge of something devastating possibly happening doesn’t make the fallout any less heart-wrenching.

Mike has no idea how he made it through the funeral without breaking down. He stood there, face expressionless and body stiff as he paid his respects to the man that raised him. He wondered if it was shock that held him together until he made it to his childhood bedroom hours later. 

“Hey, you’re okay, baby-love,” Stan coos, gently rubbing his back. He’s sitting on the bed next to Mike. Bill’s leaning against the door, arms crossed with a solemn look on his face. 

His grandfather had been the last of his remaining immediate family alive, breast cancer having taken his grandmother a few years prior. As much as his grandpa had been a hard-ass, Mike loved him. Sure, maybe his grandpa didn’t always teach him life lessons with the tact and gentleness that Mike needed or craved, but he tried his hardest to give Mike a life he surely would’ve never gotten had he entered the foster system after his parents’ untimely death.

“No, it’s not okay, I should’ve been here!” he protests, “I should’ve taken better care of him.” 

He wants to yell at Stan. He doesn’t understand how much this hurts; he’s never lost anyone! In the back of his head he knows this will do absolutely nothing, but he can’t help the overwhelming anger. 

Almost if he senses the oncoming outburst Bill slowly walks over to where Mike’s sitting and gets on his knees between his legs. 

“Mike,” he says firmly, taking his hands, “you can’t bluh-blame yourself for this.” 

The reappearance of his stutter after so many years shows how hard it is for him to get these words out.

Mike looks into Bill’s eyes. Bill, who lost his entire family the day little Georgie Denbrough’s body was found in some nearby woods with one less arm a few weeks after he went missing.

“But-“

“I know,” Bill says with such sincerity that it hurts his heart, “I know it’s easy to blame yourself, but he wouldn’t have wanted that, you can’t do this to yourself.”

He doesn’t know whether it’s the stern words from his mate or the fact that Bill’s the pack leader that makes him want to listen, but Mike takes a deep breath.

Stan offers him a tissue and he gratefully accepts it. 

“We’re gonna be here for you,” Stan promises.

Mike nods. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

_ It’s gonna be okay _ , he tries to convince himself. Even if the words feel stale and fake he knows it’s what he needs to tell himself. 

-

“If we get arrested for public indecency I’m going to kick both your asses,” Stan says, holding his binoculars up to his eyes, trying to get a good view of the blue jay sitting on a branch a few yards away. 

Bill pulls back from Mike’s lips. They had been laying on the picnic blanket, lazily making out after becoming bored with Stan’s intense bird watching.

“Literally both of our dicks are in our pants,” Bill grumbles.

Mike chuckles. “I dunno, that lady that walked by a few minutes ago looked about ready to cover her pup’s eyes.”

Bill groans. “Ugh, we’re in the middle of L.A. and people still have the audacity to act like they’ve never seen two alphas dating.”

Mike shrugs, even though Stan knows he’s bothered by the intolerance. “Can’t win everybody over, I guess.”

Bill sighs, flopping down fully on top of Mike who grunts at the sudden weight. They slowly go back to making out and bantering, moving past the brief conversation of hatred.

It still bothers Stan as he spots a gorgeous cardinal on another tree branch, but eventually he lets it slip his mind as well.

-

The concept of someone not accepting their love hits him again when they’re taking care of Beverly and Ben’s pup.

“What do you want for dinner, Lucas?” Mike asks. 

“Fish sticks!” the five-year-old cheers.

“Fish sticks it is!” Mike says back with just as much enthusiasm.

Stan is sitting at the kitchen table looking over some files he brought home from work. Bill is sick with the flu, asleep in their bedroom, and Richie is taking care of Eddie, who’s been experiencing a few complications with the pregnancy. The doctor assures them that the intense stomach pain is still due to the damage the suppressants caused to his body as a child. Still, that does nothing to stop their worrying, especially Richie’s. 

That leaves him and Mike to take care of Lucas on Ben and Beverly’s date night. Not that either of them mind. Lucas is a sweet kid and, more importantly, a part of their family.

“How many fish sticks do you want?” 

“Five, like me!” Lucas responds. 

He’s crawling around the kitchen floor, not because he can’t walk, but because he’s pushing around his favorite red truck.

Stan is content to let Mike watch over Lucas for a while as he works. That’s until suddenly, his ankles are being attacked by the infamous red truck.

“Hey Lou, where’s Uncle Mike?” Stan asks.

“He go to take care of Uncle Bill,” he says, pausing his truck sound effects to answer. 

Stan wonders how consumed he must’ve been by his work to not notice. He can’t stand being around germs and sickness so he doesn’t make any move to go assist Mike. Instead he closes his laptop and pays attention to Lucas.

“Hey, Uncle Stan, how come you and Uncle Mike and Uncle Bill aren’t married?” the child asks suddenly

Sometimes Stan’s still a little surprised by children’s lack of tact. 

“You know how it wasn’t possible for Uncle Richie and Uncle Eddie to get married when we were growing up?” 

“Yeah! 'Cause they’re both boys,” Lucas says.

Regardless of secondary gender, same sex couples are still looked down upon, and while things have definitely improved, not everything’s perfect. An ideal couple is a male and female who can conceive. Stan thinks that’s rather illogical considering a female alpha can get a female omega pregnant and vice versa for males, but intolerance was never really rooted in logic.

Same secondary-sex couples, outside of beta relationships, are still highly discriminated against. Marriage still isn’t legal between them, let alone three people. 

“Well right now, two alphas and two omegas still can’t get married nor can three people,” Stan explains.

“But why? Mommy says everything’s okay if you love each other, and Mommy’s never wrong,” Lucas says.

“You’re right, your mommy is rarely wrong,” Stan agrees, “but not everybody thinks the same way as her—some people have different views.”

Lucas frowns. “Well, I think their ideas are stupid,” he concludes.

Stan laughs lightly. “Me too, Lou.”

He tries to keep his demeanor and mood happy in front of the young child, but he can’t help but feel upset at the reminder that his love isn’t deemed normal.

-

Bill breathes in the cool night air. It’s unusually cold for a California night, so much so that he can even see his breath. He rocks back and forth on his feet, listening to the crunch of the leaves underneath the soles of his shoes.

He can tell how unnerved Stan is through the mate mark. They’re at an old cemetery with broken headstones, flowers long dead, and a suffocating, creepy atmosphere. 

He usually tries to find the scariest places he can for inspiration for his novels. His most recent one was his first best seller and the publishers are pressuring him to put out another. 

Mike refuses to accompany him to any of the spooky sites. Bill can’t blame him; he’s a bit of a scaredy cat when it comes to anything dealing with horror or the possible supernatural. Stan, however, is a huge skeptic and is always willing to follow him into the unknown.

“Do you want to poke around?” Stan whispers. 

He has his hood pulled over his head, curls escaping the edges, with his jacket zipped up to his nose. Bill thinks he looks adorable.

“Sure, I wanna take pictures of the statues and grave stones,” he responds.

Stan nods and trails behind him, clearly not as in his element as Bill.

“I just don’t understand how you find this stuff...compelling,” he comments.

Bill laughs lightly. “Like I’ve said, baby, it’s being able to create fear that interests me.”

“Sounds like a weird kind of power play,” Stan remarks.

Bill shrugs. “Whatever pays the bills, right?” 

“Yeah well, we’re gonna need it with three newborns about to join the pack,” he says.

Bill scoffs. “Like Richie doesn’t already have enough money to pay all three of their college tuitions tomorrow with how much he makes.”

“I forget that our idiot somehow got rich and famous sometimes,” Stan says.

Bill inspects a headstone. “We all knew Richie would do something with all the energy eventually.”

“You’re right,” Stan agrees, “as much as I want to kick his ass occasionally, he is pretty amazing.” 

“He’s gonna be a good dad,” Bill says.

“And we can continue to be good uncles,” he replies, kicking up a patch of dead leaves.

Bill wants to say something. He knows that Stan’s slightly dejected response is due to the fact that they’ll never get to have their own kids. God knows they want to, but Bill’s starting to think that maybe it’s not just in the cards for them.

“Let’s go check the big tree towards the center of the plot,” he suggests, trying to change the subject.

“Sure,” he says, probably willing to brush the heavy topic of discussion under the rug as well.

The all-consuming feeling of death works well to bring up other themes of conversation.

-

Mike’s ruts are less aggressive and more about protecting and loving his mates. Stan finds them a lot easier to manage. Especially in times like this, when Bill passes out after getting fucked and Mike’s still not in a lull.

Usually he’d be on his hands and knees by now, but he’d taken Mike’s knot in the last hour and he’s still a bit sore. However, that won’t stop him from taking care of one of his alphas.

The carpet is thankfully soft on his knees as he mouths at the base of Mike’s cock. He takes it slower than usual, intending to drag it out until he feels ready enough to take Mike’s knot again. 

He drags his tongue up his length until he’s at the head of Mike’s cock. He takes it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Had he been sucking Bill off he would’ve been getting his face fucked by now. Mike stakes his claim a little differently—he slowly takes Stan apart piece by piece until he’s sure no one will ever be able to make him feel the same way again.

He takes Mike a little deeper, swallowing around him and earning a groan from his alpha. He bobs his head slightly, almost teasingly. Finally, he’s rewarded with a hand gripping his curls firmly.

He slowly takes Mike’s cock further and further in his mouth until the head is hitting the back of his throat. He waits patiently in that position, intent on getting Mike to let go and fuck his face. 

There’s saliva running past the corners of his mouth, but he can’t bring himself to care. He looks up at Mike through his eyelashes, finally getting him to snap. 

Mike’s hips abruptly thrust forward, causing him to gag slightly. He steadies his hands on Mike’s hips and relaxes his throat, letting his alpha fuck into his mouth with shallow thrusts.

“Good boy,” Mike says softly, other hand coming down to carefully cup Stan’s jaw.

Stan closes his eyes in pleasure and finally brings a hand down to his own leaking cock.

He’s so focused on Mike’s intense stare and attention that he doesn’t even notice Bill shuffling out of bed until he’s standing behind Mike.

“C’mon, you can fuck him a little harder than that, look how well he’s taking it, being so good for you,” Bill says.

Mike growls lowly at Bill’s challenge, but starts snapping his hips forward at a much faster pace. 

Bill eventually moves his hand to hold Stan’s hair in a tight grip, keeping his head tilted slightly back, which allows Mike to fuck his mouth ruthlessly.

Stan’s not sure how Bill does it, but he always gets Mike to let himself go so easily, always brings out his alpha instincts.

It takes a few more quick thrusts before Mike’s pulling out and coming on Stan’s face. He quickly shuts his eyes as he feels his alpha’s warm come cover his forehead, cheeks and mouth. His tongue darts out and he tentatively licks up some of the come on his lips. 

Bill helps him up, bringing him to the bed where the next round is sure to begin.

-

They’ve gone out less since Beverly and Ben had a kid and Eddie’s gotten pregnant. It only makes sense—clubbing is a part of young adulthood Stan is prepared to leave behind. 

But going out to a bar every once in a while isn’t all bad. 

He’s sitting on a stool at the bar watching Mike and Bill dance, bodies close and hot. Eddie’s sitting next to him. Being four months along, he’s not willing to risk getting elbowed in the stomach. Although his mate is out on the dance floor too, spinning Beverly skillfully.

“Being in love is pretty wonderful, huh?” Eddie says softly, making heart eyes at Richie. He has one hand curled protectively around his stomach like he does most the time these days.

Stan nods. “Yeah, it is.”

-

“Baby-love!” Stan cheers, practically jumping into Mike’s arms.

“Wow, someone’s eager to see me,” Mike chuckles.

“I read the article about your studies on new GMOs, a lot of the community is praising you,” he raves.

“You read that? Awh, it’s nothing really,” Mike says bashfully.

Stan shakes his head firmly. “No, you’re finally getting the recognition you deserve!” 

Mike gives him such a genuine smile that he’s sure his heart flutters like when he first realized he was in love. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he says, “that means a lot.”

Stan grins and presses a kiss to his cheek. “C’mon, we’re gonna celebrate, I’m dragging you two to dinner,” he says.

“You don’t have to-“

“Yes, but I want to,” Stan says, effectively cutting him off.

Mike doesn’t protest again, instead giving him a grateful smile. 

-

“How’re you feeling?” Stan asks a heavily pregnant Eddie who has his forehead pressed to the cool granite of the kitchen countertop.

It’s around five A.M. which is the usual time Stan’s body wakes him up. He’s usually the only one up so early, but since Eddie’s gotten pregnant his sleep schedules been all sorts of fucked up. It’s not uncommon to find him completing a random task at an ungodly hour of the morning.

“Remind me to cut Richie’s dick off after this,” he grumbles.

Stan chuckles. “I’ve been encouraging you for years.”

Eddie whines. “I feel like I can barely move and I’m only seven months along,” he complains.

Despite still having a good while left of his pregnancy, Eddie looks ready to pop. The omega likes to blame it on Richie’s ‘tall people’ genes, but it probably also has to do more with the fact that he’s carrying triplets.

“I’m glad I’m never getting pregnant,” Stan says as Eddie lifts his head.

Eddie shakes his head. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s an absolutely amazing experience, and I’m so excited to see my pups, it’s just hard at times, ya know?” 

Stan nods in understanding.’“Do you think you’ll have another litter after this?” 

Eddie purses his lips. “I kinda want to, but believe it or not, it’s Rich who’s wary about having more kids,” he reveals.

Stan raises his eyebrows; that’s news to him. Richie is probably the most enthusiastic dad-to-be he’s ever met. 

“Really?” he asks.

“Yeah, I think this pregnancy has been more stressful for him than me, I’m pretty sure I’ve done a number on his blood pressure,” Eddie admits. “The risk rate for this pregnancy is pretty high and I think he’s just really scared of losing me.”

Stan places a gentle hand on Eddie’s back. “Yeah you’ve given us a few scares, but it’ll be worth it.”

“It will,” Eddie agrees, “What about you? Do you think you guys will ever have kids?”

He sighs. “You know no adoption agency would deem us fit to raise kids, and a surrogate is wildly expensive and alienating.”

The sudden determined and fierce look on Eddie’s face catches him slightly off guard. 

“I can do it, I can be your surrogate,” he offers.

Stan’s eyes widen. “Eddie, we can’t ask that of you!”

“Just...we can talk about it, yeah? Just think about it, okay?” he asks.

Stan nods slowly, still taken aback by Eddie’s generous suggestion. 

Asking Eddie to go through pregnancy again just so they can have their own kids seems completely out of the question, especially with how risky his current one has been. Still, he can’t help but let his mind wander to how amazing it would be to have kids of their own.

-

Bill watches concernedly as Stan anxiously turns all the toiletries on the bathroom counter so they’re facing forward. He’s been moving around, rearranging things, cleaning, organizing, completely unable to sit still all day.

“Stan,” he says softly.

Stan jumps when he realizes Bill is standing in the doorway, observing. 

“I’m just...I can’t...” he trails off with a shrug.

Bill nods. “I know, it’s probably a good time for a de-stressor,” he suggests.

De-stressor meaning a scene. It’s usually a surefire way to ease Stan’s nerves when everything becomes too much. Giving up control in such a vulnerable state helps him reset.

Stan nods in agreement. “Okay, I think that’s a good idea.”

Bill’s shifts closer, pressing his front to Stan’s back. “And, ya know, Mike and I were talking about giving you a treat.”

Stan’s eyes widen a little bit at that. “Oh, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he says quickly.

“Baby, you act like the thought of you taking both of us at once isn’t extremely hot to me and Mike,” he says. “The only thing we worry about is hurting you.”

Stan shyly meets his eyes in the mirror. “Okay, tonight then.”

-

Stan’s boy treated to this very often. He loves to be able to take both his alphas, feel them both completely. The first time he brought it up, the suggestion was met with resistance because they were scared of hurting him. Now that Stan has the confirmation that it’s going to happen again, he can’t ignore the growing heat in his stomach. 

He’s sitting on the bathroom counter, fixing his hair. It doesn’t really need fixing, but Stan always likes to calm himself down before a scene. He’s still in his boxers and a big shirt, one that probably used to belong to Mike or Bill.

He takes a deep breath and unlocks the door to see his lovers. Bill is on top of Mike, messily making out with him. They pause when they hear the door creak open. Bill rolls off his boyfriend and Mike scoots up the bed so he’s sitting against the headboard.

Stan shuffles over and crawls on Mike’s lap. He’s only in his boxers but Stan can feel how hard he is through the fabric. He leans down and captures Mike’s lips in a kiss. Bill watches closely as he tugs off his own boxers before tapping Stan’s side. He rolls off of Mike’s lap and lets Bill pull his shirt over his head before doing the same to his boxers. When he gets back on his knees to straddle Mike he finds he’s also naked.

His breath hitches slightly when Bill brings a lubed up finger to his hole and gently circles it.

He pauses. “Are you already stretched, baby?” 

Stan rests his forehead on Mike’s shoulder and nods. “Didn’t want to wait,” he explains. 

Bill curses lowly and presses three fingers to Stan’s rim. “Fuck, you’re loose, baby. Did you keep yourself plugged since I told you this morning?” he teases, spreading his fingers inside to test the tightness.

Stan huffs and grinds forward against Mike.

Mike grins. “That’s a yes.”

Bill chuckles, pulling his fingers out and slapping Stan’s ass lightly. “Think you can take Mike’s cock right now?”

Stan nods and lifts himself up. He doesn’t reach back because, as he suspects, Bill lines Mike’s cock up for him. He sinks down slowly, relishing in the way Mike clenches his jaw and tightens his grip on his hips. 

His mind starts to feel fuzzy and Bill pushes him down roughly the rest of the way onto Mike’s cock. He welcomes the amazing freedom of subspace. There’s no compulsions here—Stan gets to turn his brain off, if only for a little while, and feel his alphas take care of him. 

He melts into Mike’s chest and presses sweet kisses against his collar bone. “Wanna feel both of you, wanna feel whole,” he mumbles.

Bill groans and presses a slicked up finger to his rim next to Mike’s cock. It’s not the biggest thing he’s taken, but it’s preparing him for something that will fill him up more than he ever has been before. Just the thought of that makes Stan whimper and hold Mike close.

“Don’t worry,” Bill soothes, “we’re gonna take care of you.”

Stan goes absolutely lax when Bill finally enters his third finger. He’s fully resting against Mike’s chest, little breathy pants leaving his mouth.

“You okay, baby?” Mike asks, almost concerned with Stan suddenly going limp.

“So good,” he whispers, making both his alphas’ breath hitch.

Bill eases his fingers out and Stan feels hot, salty tears running down his cheeks. He just  _needs_  it so bad. He hiccups a sob as he feels the tip of Bill’s cock press against his already full hole.

He lets a proper sob out once Bill pops the head in, stretching his hole so incredibly wide. He stills immediately at Stan’s sound, however, which is the last thing the beta wants.

“Baby,” Bill starts but Stan shakes his head furiously.

“Good, so good, it’s good please,” he begs.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, we got you,” he promises.

Stan lets out several more sobs as Bill eases his entire cock in. He never feels more full than this. Having both them inside comes with the overwhelming sense of completion. He nearly writhes against Mike, suddenly arching his back and rocking backwards into the new intrusion.

“So full, baby-love,” he sobs, “so full.”

“I know, baby, you’re doing so good,” Mike coos.

Stan flops back against his chest and clenches around their cocks, amazed by how wide his hole is stretched open. 

Bill wolf whistles when he spreads Stan’s cheeks and looks at his stuffed hole. “God, Stanny, you’re taking it so fucking well, aren’t you?” 

Stan just whimpers, crying out when Bill moves his hips.

“Fuck, Mike I can feel you,” he pants, moving his hands to support Stan’s thighs slightly so Mike can fuck in and out of him too.

Mike throws his head back and moans, rocking his hips upwards and driving Stan wild.

He feels like everything’s drowned in sweet, sweet honey. Nothing matters but the intense euphoria he’s feeling. Each time one cock slides out another slides in. 

Eventually one of them hits his prostate and he stops attempting to hold back his cries and moans at all. He sobs loudly, letting his alphas take care of him.

“Please, God, please, baby-love,” he pleads.

Mike seems to understand and brings a hand between them to grip Stan’s cock. It only takes a few strokes before he’s coming into his chest. His orgasm has him crying out and clenching tightly around both of them. 

The oversensitivity hits him like a freight train and he’s lucky his alphas aren’t far behind. Mike comes first and Bill follows soon after. He moans as he’s filled up with two loads of come. Warm and sticky like his thoughts. 

He still feels dizzy but he knows he wants to start cleaning; it starts with an itch under his skin. Bill gently slides out, cursing when he sees the come slide out of Stan’s gaping hole. 

He easily lifts him off Mike’s cock and lays him gently on his stomach. 

“I’m gonna start a bath, Mike’s gonna stay here with you, okay?” 

Stan nods, and cuddles into Mike’s chest. He can’t tell how fast or slow time is passing, but eventually he’s being helped into a warm tub, Mike’s chest against his back and Bill facing him. 

“Hey, baby, you good to speak?” Bill asks softly.

Stan nods, leaning back into Mike’s strong hands which are washing his back.

“So, how’re feeling?” Mike questions.

“Amazing,” Stan whispers. 

He’s a little more level-headed. His limbs still feel like jelly, but he’s so wonderfully relaxed.

Bill and Mike chuckle softly.

“Glad you’re satisfied, Stanny,” Bill responds.

Stan grins. “Oh, I’m more than satisfied.”

-

Everyone’s losing their shit when Eddie’s water breaks a day after he hits the ninth-month mark.

They’re all standing in the couple’s doorway, watching Richie try to convince his mate to leave. Eddie’s stubbornly sitting on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around his stomach.

From what Stan has gathered from Richie’s rushed explanation, Eddie’s water broke in the middle of the night after he was woken up by a particularly bad contraction. Richie had found him already changed, cleaning up the mess.

“Eds, baby, we  _have_  to go to the hospital,” Richie practically pleads.

Eddie looks at him with wide eyes and shakes his head furiously. “No,” he cries, “it’s not time, it’s too early.” 

“Eddie, you are going into labor, we can’t stay here,” he says firmly.

Suddenly tears are running down Eddie’s cheeks. “I’m not ready, Richie,” he admits.

The alpha’s face softens suddenly and he’s cupping his mate’s face. “Hey, hey, you’re gonna do fine, Eddie,” he promises.

“They’re gonna have to cut me open, Rich, do you know how many infections you can get from an incision that big?” 

Richie shushes him immediately. “Hey, no, the doctors will take care of you, baby, but none of us can help you deliver the pups here.”

Eddie takes a deep breath and sticks his arms up signaling for Richie to pick him up. He does so easily, and the pack quickly grabs essentials as they prepare to leave. 

Stan overhears Richie telling Eddie to breathe as he grabs the ‘hospital bag’ they packed a week before. The omega immediately snaps back, “Bitch, what do you think I’m doing?”

They really need to hurry.

-

They’re all anxiously sitting in the waiting room, except Beverly, who’s pacing back and forth on the squeaky-clean tile. Poor little Lucas is passed out on his father’s chest, exhausted by all the commotion.

“God, I think I’m gonna throw up, I’m so anxious,” she wheezes.

For some reason, Stan thinks of what Richie would say. Probably something along the lines of “You’re anxious? How do you think Eddie feels, getting his guts scooped out?”

God, where’s a Trashmouth when you need him?

-

They all breathe a sigh of relief when they’re informed Eddie made it safely through surgery and successfully delivered three healthy pups. 

Stan hears Richie and Eddie whispering through the hospital room door as they approach.

“I swear to God, Rich, if you make me laugh so hard I rip my stitches I’m actually gonna kick your ass,” Eddie warns.

“Alright, alright,” Richie concedes.

The rest of his sentence is cut off by Beverly opening the door. They all whisper their congratulations and coo over the newborn babies.

Stan can’t believe how tiny they are. Eddie’s litter definitely has a runt. The boy is so small and fragile Stan’s afraid he might just shatter if not handled with the utmost care. Stan notices the infant isn connected to a small oxygen machine next to the bed. Eddie protectively holds his smallest baby close to his chest.

Lucas stands on his tippy toes to look at the pup in Eddie’s arms. “He’s so tiny, uncle Eddie!” the child marvels, “Hi, tiny!”

Eddie chuckles. “His name is Theodore Stanley Tozier.”

Lucas looks absolutely overwhelmed by the mouthful of a name. Stan thinks he must have the same look on his face. Richie never mentioned naming one of his pup’s after him.

“But you can call him Teddy,” Eddie says helpfully as he gives Stan a warm smile.

Lucas’ face lights up, “Like the bear!”

He turns his attention to Richie next whose holding his two twin daughters. He’s almost baffled by how gently Richie holds his newborns—they look ridiculously small in his large hands. He hands one off to a cooing Beverly. “That’s Evelyn Maggie Tozier,” he informs her.

“Oh, sweet Evie,” she croons once the baby’s in her arms. 

Richie notices him staring and smiles. “Wanna hold her?” he asks.

Stan nods, already feeling the beginning of the water works, and Richie carefully places her in his arms. “Meet your new niece, Stan the Man, little Camille Beverly Tozier.”

Stan stares down at one of the newest additions to the pack and is suddenly consumed by the want to have his own child. 

To look in wonderment at something of his own—so small and vulnerable that he’d get to help grow into something strong and beautiful. He looks over to Eddie whose lying on his side on the hospital bed, looking a little worse for wear, but so incredibly happy.

_ Maybe one day _ , he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH it took a hot minute to get this one out but im kinda proud of it and i hope you like it!!
> 
> i also wanted to give a little glimpse into eddies pregnancy
> 
> please leave me a comment as their my biggest motivates and feel free to send me hcs or prompts on tumblr
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure
> 
> and a huge shout out to izzy for betaing this monster @beepbeepbitchard on tumblr


End file.
